Caged Filled With Love
by Silenzioso
Summary: Tsuna was caged by his older brother, Giotto, who is protective of him ever since they parents were brutally slaughtered. Warning: May contain Yaoi (BL/ Boys Love), death and violence...a bit of gory as well. One-shot. Disclaimer: I, Silenzioso, do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!


**Title: Caged Filled With Love**

**Pairing: G27**

**One-shot**

"_Bye!" exclaimed Giotto Cielo happily to his friends as he waved his hands up at them._

"_See you, Giotto!" they replied simultaneously._

_The blonde eight years old child grinned and turned to the gate of the mansion. He pushed the gate open and skipped to the front door of the mansion, passing by the beautiful garden. He was excited, excited of his birthday. Knowing the door was unlocked he turned the knob and pushed it open. Since he was too excited, he didn't notice how quiet the mansion. Usually the mansion would be full of laughter of his beloved younger brother._

_**BANG!**_

_That seemed to bring the blonde to realization, but for a few second. He felt dread crept his heart and he didn't like how he felt like as if his intestines were tied to a knot. 'Thud,' a faint sound effect made by the fallen of the bag the blonde held. He didn't bother to close the door nor taking his bag u; he was running to where the gunshot was heard, at the kitchen. When he arrived, he saw a terrible sight that his eight years old mind couldn't take. There lay his two unmoving parents, bath in their own blood. _

_The image will sure haunt him as it was kind of gory, in his opinion. His mother's right arm was further away at the corner, away from the main body. In the sliced opened belly was worms and dirt, also his father's two eyes balls. The nails that was once polished prettily were now looking ugly and was piling into the gapping mouth._

_His father on the other hand got missing eyes and his head was cracked opened and had candies and sweets, attracting ants. The ants crawled on the bloodied body and some of them even went out and in through the mouth, nose, ears and the place where the eyes should be._

_Giotto wanted to vomit but he forced himself not to. He still got one problem on hand, the intruder had his five years old younger brother held captive and the barrel was pointed at the side of the head. _

_His five years old y-_

"Gio-nii, wake up! You're sweating!" a soft familiar voice filled with concern made the twenty year old blonde woke up.

The blonde shot up as sweat trickled down his face. He was excessive sweating and he felt his hands were shaking weakly. _It's that dream again… That stupid horrible dream!_

"A-Are you okay?" asked a brunette with gravity defying hair and big caramel brown eyes. A worry expression was set on his face as he stroked the blonde's lock gently and soothingly. On his right eye, he wore a black eye patch, covering his wound, his wound from _that _time… the time their parents were brutally slaughtered.

The blonde smiled reassuringly to his sixteen years old younger brother, although the smile seemed weak and tired. "Just a nightmare," he stated simply before he tugged the duvet up, his shaking hands clutching into the duvet for dear life. "It's a bit cold…," he lied.

The brunette saw through the lies but didn't question it. He continued to stroke the blonde's hair until the blonde calm down.

Giotto, his hands stopped shaking, looked at his younger brother and whispered a question, "Ne… Tsuna, why don't you complain about me locking you here? Aren't you mad at me for this? Don't you hate me?"

'Tsuna' smiled and wrapped his arms around his older brother into a hug, a warm loving hug. "You only did this for me. So that no one would know of my existence and try to use me in their advantage. I know many enemies would kidnap me or kill me if they knew of me since… Kaa-san and Tou-san were killed by that assassin sent by one of Tou-san's company's enemy," he said, the last sentence through gritted teeth.

A relief smile bloom the blonde's face. He embraced the brunette and whispered in loving tone, "Thank you for always being with me… I love you, Tsu."

"Un, love you too, Gio," replied the brunette, using the nickname he used on his older brother when it's appropriate.

OoxoOXOoxoO

Giotto woke up at the sound of alarm clock. "Ugh," he groaned lowly before he sat up and shut the noisy alarm clock. '8.30am' was the word that was blinking on the digital clock that lay on the night stand next to a lamp. The room was dark, no window for the cheerful sunny sun to see… like a perfect prison for Rapunzel. Talking about Rapunzel, the blonde looked around to find his caged princess, or prince in this case.

"Ah, you're awake, Gio-nii," mumbled the brunette as the brunette went to his older brother from the bathroom that connected to the dark room. The brunette had a towel covering his private part and another towel on his wet hair. Since he was used to darkness, it was easy for him to see around the dark. As he walked, the metal shackles on his legs clanked. The shackles were specially made for him by his older brother just in case he tried to run. Yup, his older brother was indeed possessive and protective, not mention had a little trust on the brunette even though the brunette showed no sign of wanting to leave the blonde's side.

"Tsuna, good morning," greeted the blonde tiredly as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. "I'll be back later tonight at dinner," he informed. He didn't need to take a bath or shower since he already took one around four; he woke up at the sound of his cell phone, indicating a phone call.

"Oh… Okay. Be careful on your way to work, Gio-nii," he said sounding sad.

The blonde was too tired to notice a sad look on the brunette or how sad the brunette sounds, so he just nodded and left the room in a hurry. As he ran down the flight of long stairs, he wondered… _Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?_

OoxoOXOoxoO

"Oi! You fruits head! Come back here!" yelled two angry duos. Both had similar looks but some differences. One was older with red hair, one was younger with silver hair.

The so called 'fruits head' laughed their signature laugh, "Nufufufu~/Kufufufu~" One of them was older and had bangs while the other was younger and didn't had bangs at his front face that has heterochromatic eyes. They ran with the angry duos chasing them.

The younger fruit head halted abruptly, making the other three stopped and looked at him with raised brow. He had a frown on his face. _What… I feel as if something bad is going to happen. But what and who?_

"Oi, pineapple head, what's wrong?" asked the scowling silver haired teen.

The heterochromatic eyed teen shook his head, his usual smirk back on place. "I was just wondering when would our boss be back~," he sang out his lie.

"Tch. That guy would always be late," mumbled the red head with a snort.

"Speak of the person, I see him now," chimed in the melon head with bangs and a smirk on face.

The person in mention appeared before them with a tired face. "Morning, guys," he greeted in a very, very tired voice.

The four males looked at the blonde with questioning gaze.

"Hey Giotto, you alright?" asked the red head in concern.

Suddenly the heterochromatic eyed male widened his eyes as if he had realized something. "Ah… I see… ," he mumbled quietly that only he could hear. _The skies would fall, what a tragic… The skied were never meant to be together, like all their five past lives. Fate would never allow them to be together._

OoxoOXOoxoO

"I'm home!" called out Giotto as he opened the door of the shared room, rather the cage of his dear beloved younger brother.

The brunette perked up at the sound of his older brother and turned his head. He saw his older brother who had a smile. "Welcome home, Gio-nii," he replied back with his soft whisper.

"Did you invent something again?" asked Giotto as he eyed a strange object on the brunette's hand. "You already made a digital clock, then a cell phone and other technologies that I doubt people in these eras would think of inventing."

"I made a we-," the brunette wasn't able to finish what he was going to say when a gunshot was heard. He watched in horror as his older brother fell with a thud to the ground. "G-Gio!" he yelped although his voice sounded like a small whisper.

"Heh, finally done," mumbled the person that shot the blonde. He had a bored face, as if killing a person was normal.

Out of rage, the brunette brought the device he made and pulled the safety trigger. With only a pull of the trigger, the intruder lay sprawled on top of his dear beloved brother. At the realization of him murdering someone, his hands trembled and the weapon he made fell to the floor. _I-I k-killed? I-I am a m-murderer? T-This must be a joke!_ He began to wail but the eye covered by the eye patch didn't shed any tears. He was a murderer, like the ones that killed his parents and brother. If only he could be with them.

Then, his eyes brightened up and he let out a hysterical laugh. "Hahaha! That's right! What's the use of being here alone when I can be with Tou-san, Kaa-san and Gio? I can be with them!" he said, sounding like a mad man. That decided, he picked up the weapon he made and pointed the barrel near his head.

"_Sa-yo-na-ra~"_

**BANG!**

The brunette fell to the bed with blood oozing out of his head.

A bleu haired heterochromatic eyed male stood from the door way while his eyes scanned the room-three dead bodies. When his eyes lay on a familiar, yet unfamiliar brunette, he smiled a crooked smile. "See, fate doesn't want you two to be together," he mumbled as image of past lives of the brunette and blonde flashed through his mind.

_Past lives no. 1_

_A blonde wearing a crown lay dead in the crowd of corpse. Next to him, holding his hands was his fiancé, Princess Tsunako, a princess of another country. They were slaughtered by the enemy and unfortunately, both couples were killed during their ceremony._

_The only survivor, a blue haired child at age of six with heterochromatic eyes, looked in horror at the sight. He had just came back with a flower Princess Tsunako had asked him to get. He admired her as she was the one who saved him from his abusive parents and now, he was seeing his idol dead, covered with blood next to her beloved fiancé._

_Past lives no. 2_

_A teen with heterochromatic eyes watched with sadden eyes as the sight of two familiar newly married couple dead, hung by the neck. Apparently both married couple was tortured by the king who apparently liked the brown haired woman and got jealous, thus killing both married couples after their ceremony. The king wanted the woman dead so that no one could get her, and the blonde husband dead so that he won't be able to touch the brown haired wife._

_The nest day, it was reported that the king was slaughtered by a teen with heterochromatic eyes_

_Past lives no. 3_

"_H-How many times does fate wants to separate them?!" yelled a twenty year old heterochromatic eyes male as he sobbed above a grave. Down below was two bodies of childhood friends who were experiment by their parents who were mad scientist._

"_Can't you just let them live together happily like normal people?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, not caring of the snowing weather._

_Past lives no. 4_

_A hetero chromatic eyed sat on a couch as he started to read the newspaper. At page 27, his eyes widened._

_**[Two males were found dead with their hands holding each other at the side of the river bank. It was suspected that both were runaway siblings but unfortunately got stuck with the storm and ended up drowning. The mother of them said, "I-I should h-have just let them be! But at that moment w-when they told me they love each other more than siblings, I got m-mad! I regret it!" ]**_

_He gritted his teeth and threw the newspaper near a cat who yelped and scurried away. "Again?" he growled._

"I wonder… will fate let them at least be happy in their next life?" he mumbled as tears fell. _Oh, how I wish fate would at least let Tsuna have his happiness…_


End file.
